Love in the Lavatory
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Shockwave has always enjoyed getting cleaned up, but Megatron is adding even more reason to enjoy it.  Written for a friend. Please R


Steam rose up through the lavatory and cast the room in a warm fog, the sound of heated water hitting the floor and slipping through the drain easily at the feet of a large, metal frame.

And the deep violet frame moaned softly as his helm tilted back, single gold optic dim as he let the water hit his chest and slip down his frame in beeds, leaving wet trails over his flat stomach and down to his thighs and between. Quivering, Shockwave lifted his hand and started to rinse the lather of cleansing fluid from his frame, feeling refreshed with washing away the dirt and grime of the day.

Though, being so focused on the wonderful feeling of the shower, Shockwave was unaware of the sound of steps being taken, the golden bulb brightening in surprise as ebony hands wrapped around his midsection and a deep voice spoke into his audio.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked Megatron with a seductive smirk, his voice an enticing purr as he let his dark hands slide softly over the flat stomach of his lover.

With a quiver, Shockwave looked over his shoulder to the older mech, "Greatly, Megatron..." He said softly before moaning quietly to feel the silver mech's hips humping erotically against his aft, his systems immediately heating as he placed his hands over Megatron's own.

And the once Decepticon leader smirked as he slid his hand slowly between his mate's thighs, enjoying the hiss and groan of pleasure as the body before him arched perfectly, pressing that ever desirable aft into his lap. Black fingers traced over the hardening length of Shockwave's cable, thumbing the head and teasing the slit softly before pumping his fist over the length.

Shockwave's body quivered with the pulsing heat of passion as it started to rise in his frame, his optic dimming as he dipped his helm down to watch his lover's hand, his frame heating further to witness what was being done to him. "M-Megatron..." Breathed the violet mech softly as he saw lubricants dribbling from the head of his cable.

Warm water continued to beat down over their frames, leaving wet paths over the heating metal as they teased and played at eachother's lust. Megatron finally allowed his cable out and up between Shockwave's thighs, humping with a moan as the action rubbed his cable against his mate's closed entrance. With a quiver, Megatron gently lowered Shockwave to the floor, bringing him to his hands and knees with his aft up in the air.

The younger mech allowed himself to be moved how the other wanted, his systems heating further to realize what position he was in. Optic dimming once more, he brought his chest to rest against the wet, lavatory floor, the shower head continuing to spew water and further adding to his enjoyment of this moment. When Shockwave felt his mate's digits caressing and stroking around the edges of his port panel, he spread his legs further with a wanting sound of pleasure, quivering as his cable hadened and stood fully erect between his thighs.

And the former tyrant gave a lustful smirk when it took only a moment to coax the port panel open, hearing the click and snap as it slid aside. Before purring deeply as he took in the sight of his lover's wet, velvet heat. "Shockwave, allow me to clense you..." Breathed the older mech before bringing his glossa to the slik opening, teasing the rim for only a moment before delving inside to taste at the hot, sticky lubricants being offered to him.

Shockwave gasped sharply and arched his back to feel the invasion of that talented glossa, feeling it worming it's way deeper inside him as it brushed and tickled sensitive nodes and wires along the way. "A-ah... Megatron, please..."

Megatron purred deep into the wonderous heat as his glossa reached ever further into his mate's port, tasting the strangely adicting flavours of his lubricants. It was a dark taste, almost like something the earthlings call dark chocolate, though not as sweet. Whatever the flavour, he couldn't get enough...

However, Shockwave was growing tired of this torture. That warm, wet glossa's exploration deep inside him was igniting his heat, every stroke over his innerwalling making him long more and more for his lover's cable. For the feeling of it pounding deep inside him, reaching where that glossa never could.

And sensing this, the former tyrant smirked as he took pitty on his mate, pulling his glossa from the enterance with a wet sound, a string of the sticky substance clinging to the greedy glossa as if wanting to pull it back inside. And while that was a tempting thought, Megatron's cable was fully erect and rigid between his thighs, pulsing with need as it begged to be burried deep within the very heat he had been eating from. Licking the lubricants from his lips hungrily, the silver mech leaned up onto his knees once more as he gripped at Shockwave's hips. "Now, Shockwave... I will give you what you want." He purred as he positioned his cable at the tight enterance, hesitating only a moment before beginning to push in.

The feeling of his lover's length pushing into his port had Shockwave giving a high moan and spreading his legs further apart, gripping at the wet floor as his port stretched to allow the large cable inside. The feeling of being entered for the first time was always an explosion of sensations. Pain as his port stretched to allow entrance to the member, pleasure as the length brushed over all the sensitive points inside him and finally complete bliss when his port adjusted to the size.

Megatron gave a quiver as he slid his member ever deeper, feeling the port clenching tightly before he was finally fully sheathed within the younger mech and he paused to give him a moment to adjust. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Shockwave...

After a moment of allowing himself to adjust, the younger pressed back lightly into Megatron's form, moaning softly as he spoke, "P-please Megatron... move..." He begged softly as he rocked his hips, longing to feel the cable pounding into him.

With a smirk, Megatron held his mate's hips still and leaned over his form to whisper alluringly into his audio, "As you wish..." And with that, he pulled almost completely out of his lover before thrusting back in, sending his cable deep within the wet heat. Megatron repeated the action with a deep groan of bliss, shuddering lightly as he gripped Shockwave's hips tighter.

The feeling of his mate finally thrusting deep within him had the younger mech arching his back gorgeously. And after a moment, a cry of ecstasy left him as the sensitive nodes and wires in the back of his port were brushed by the cable. And then the feeling was repeated, wringing yet another cry from him... Then it was constant, his optic brightening in shock of the wonderful sensation as it was mercilessly pounded by his mate. "M-Megatron! Ahhn! P-Pit, it's t-too much!" He cried out as he gripped harshly at the wet floor, optic dimming off as he concentrated on not loosing his mind.

Megatron panted as he continued to pound the spot relentlessly, smirking heatedly as he watched his lover writhe beneath him in unabashed bliss. Quivering, the silver mech groaned as he could feel the heat clenching around his cable, thrusting harder as he grit his denta. He knew what hitting those nodes did to his lover, and he loved torturing him with this knowledge.

The violet mech's hips bounced with the force of the thrusts, his form rocking as he panted and gasped in between his helpless cries of bliss. And just when he thought he was going to hit an early overload, the cable within him stopped comepletely. Optic brightening on in disbeliefe, he looked back to his lover, seeing the heated smirk on his lips. "M-Megatron please..." He begged as he tried to buck his hips, though whined when he felt his lover's grip holding him still.

"Not yet, Shockwave..." Chuckled the older mech deeply as he quivered and fought to keep still himself. He didn't want this to be over so quickly, the sight of his lover writhing so wantingly was far too good. But Pit, the way Shockwave's hips struggled to press back into his own and the way his tight port clenched around his cable with want had his resolve teatering precariously.

Poor Shockwave whined as he lay against the floor, quivering and trembling as every inch of his being begged for release. He could feel lubricants dripping from the head of his erect cable as the same substance seeped out from around the cable still within him. "P-please... don't t-torture me like this..." He breathed pleadingly.

And finally, Megatron took mercy on his lover, unable to wait any longer. Griping his thighs tightly, he slammed his cable back in suddenly, reveling in the pleasured cry that was wripped from Shockwave's lips. It was insanely difficult to resist Shockwave's begging, resist the way he writhed and struggled to find the pleasure he so desperately wanted. All of this only made his already rigid cable ache and beg for release more...

The smaller mech gasped and panted as his form once more rocked with the thrusts of his mate, hips bouncing with the harsh movement. His optic dimmed off once more as he focused completely on the feeling of being stretched open again and again, how the rigid cable stroked over his innerwalling and hit every sensor and node perfectly... Mewling in want, Shockwave spread his legs wider and braced himself against the floor.

Lubricants dripped from the tight port, giving the cable more movement and allowing it to reach deep inside to strike those ever sensitive nodes and wires in the back of his port. Though, this time Megatron showed no signs of stopping as he only thrust harder and faster, growling as he could feel overload beginning to heat the pit of his tanks.

Shockwave panted heavily as he bucked his hips back into each thrust, optics dimming almost off as he shuddered harshly... before brightening once more as he gave a sharp gasp, hitting his peak with a gorgeous wail of pleasure.

The silver mech growled as he felt the port clench like a vice around his cable, gripping Shockwave's hips tightly as he overloaded deep within him and filled him with his hot lubricants. He groaned in arousal as he felt the substance trying to push out of the tight space, dripping down their thighs to be washed away by the ever falling water as it hid any evidence of their love making. Accept for what was left on their bodies.

With a smirk, Megatron withdrew from his lover's form, causing a wet sound to issue as he did so. Leaning over the smaller mech's form, he kissed and nipped lightly at one of the finnials that adorned his helm. "Mmm, your bath seems to have backfired, Shockwave." Teased the older mech as he watched the lubricants gushing heavily from within the other now.

That had the violet mech giving a soft hum of agreement as he could feel the thick, sticky lubricants running down his thighs. "Mmm, i-indeed it did..." He agreed before giving a soft chuckle, "Though, I don't see any harm in taking another one." Shockwave seemed to purr as he pressed back up into the stream of water, crawling out of his lover's grasp to begin washing away the lubricants staining his frame.

Megatron couldn't help but smile as he watched his lover bathe, his spark pulsing out lovingly as he felt pride welling in his chest to be able to call this mech his mate. Shockwave had always been faithful beyond reason to him... And whether he knew it or not, he was the only reason Megatron had made it this far.

And Shockwave seemed completely, and innocently unaware of this, simply continuing his interupted bath as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
